


None of Them

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request: NSFW MingKit. My byline is always: Read at your own kinky risk. I should warn you that this is switch!Kit since I know a lot of viewers of 2Moons2 picture that character as "the bottom."





	None of Them

Forth’s jaw dropped when he glanced over at the other booth. Kit had Ming pinned underneath him, fingers tangled in his hair and was peppering his jawline with kisses. Forth bit his finger. _The fuck was happening?_

Beam returned to their booth with drinks. “What the hell you looking at?” Forth pointed behind him. He turned to look, eyes widening in shock. “Should we stop them?”

Forth pulled him into the booth. “Uh, no.” He shook his head. “They’re grown-ass men. Besides, a little PDA doesn’t hurt.” Beam rolled his eyes.

“If you’re angling for something, Mister, it ain’t happening.”

Forth defiantly crossed his arms. “Fine. I’ll just watch those two then.” Forth tried to see over Beam who kept trying to block his view. He stood. Forth laughed knowing that Beam’s attempts were defeated because he was just taller enough to see over him. Kit was going for it, now pressing kisses into Ming’s neck. An audience formed behind them.

Forth was going to enjoy this with ample fascination but his boyfriend took him by the hand. “You want some action? Then you’re going to get some.” Beam remarked as they headed for the exit. Forth would have to ask Kit to give him all the juicy details later. 

—-

Ming was about to return the neck kisses when he looked up. “Uh, Kit,” he whispered and pointed to the people gathered around the booth. Kit glanced over. He shrugged and resumed kissing his boyfriend. _Kit prayed to the heavens that the people watching were the motherfuckers who flirted with his boyfriend all night. Yes, he was doing this to show just who should be flirting. To show who gets the kisses. None of them._

Ming broke the kisses. “Kit, we should go.” The crowd was making him a tad anxious._ Plus, too many phones were now being taken out of pockets._ Kit heard the desperation in his voice so he stood. He linked fingers into Ming’s and tugged him to the exit.

—-

Once in Kit’s bedroom, Ming had to hold his boyfriend at arm's length. “Kit! Tell me what’s going on? I mean if you were seducing me it obviously worked but you’ve never pounced so hard.” _Poor choice of words, Ming._

Kit burst into laughter. “You didn’t let me finish at the club. If I had then you _would be hard._” Ming gave him an unimpressed look. Suddenly, Kit had him by the shoulders. His boyfriend took him to the bed and sat him on the edge. They were back to the position this started in. Kit reaches for Ming’s shirt. To help it easily come off he gladly threw up his arms. Kit tossed it aside then whispered in his ear, “How ready are you?” For a moment like a robot, Ming lost all functionality. His hands rested on Kit’s thighs. Ming couldn’t comprehend how ready he was, but he certainly could _feel how ready Kit was._

“I’ll ask again,” Kit nipped his ear. “How ready are you?” It’s not as if Ming hasn’t been on the receiving end before, but Kit asking felt like a brand new thing. Ming scooted onto the bed. Kit kissed from his neck down his chest. His hands worked at his pants and had them off in a flash. Then his boxers. Kit tossed them away then stripped himself. _Ming relished the sight of just how hard his boyfriend was._

Before returning to Ming, Kit wanted to prepare. The last couple of times for him were…_well- rough, but that good kind nonetheless. _Ming knew what he was getting from that drawer._ Fuck. Was he ready for this?_ Kit got into bed on his knees, Ming offered a hand. It filled with some lube and he gladly took Kit into his hand. Kit licked his lips as Ming pumped a little faster. He stopped his hand short. Ming pouted. Kit smirked.

“On your knees,” Kit demanded. Ming gave him an impressed look this time. _Fine, I will do that._ Ming gets into position as requested, propping himself with elbows. Kit gave his ass a slap. A sound like a whine escaped his mouth. Kit laughed. “Did I just hear what I think I heard?”

Ming didn’t respond with words. Kit was behind him still upon his knees. Ming leaned his ass back. Kit slapped it again. “Actually, face me.” Ming readjusted, accommodating any command Kit gave him. He didn’t think it’d work, given their size differences but when Kit remained on his knees and brought Ming up into his lap, it’s as if both their bodies were suddenly a little bit more flexible.

Kit put some more lube into Ming’s hand. He wet Kit’s dick again, wondering just how ready he was for this. Ming angled upwards, he gently lowered himself onto Kit. His breath hitched a little as he felt slight resistance. _Maybe not that flexible, so perhaps the other way was best for now. _“Wait,” he put a hand to Kit’s chest. “This was probably a better idea.” _They’d have to work the kinks out later to try the position of him in Kit’s lap._ Ming propped himself with elbows and knees again. Kit growled, yanking his boyfriend’s hips. He gently tried again, this time feeling the give.

“You can do better!” Ming demanded. Kit slapped his ass, reached for some hair and jerked his head back. Ming whined a second time. _Kit could never explain how much pleasure that sound gave him. _He thrust harder, Ming relaxing now and even starting to move into him. Kit stopped. Ming growled. He moved into him Kit still pulling his hair. Then Kit started up again. Suddenly, Ming’s face was smashed into the bed and he gripped handfuls of the sheet. _That was a sight Kit didn’t realize he wanted to see until he had it._ Kit planned to fuck his boyfriend all night. He had to make Ming understand that this- this is what he has right now. _Those fuckers at the club can suck it._ Kit thrust harder. Ming groaning underneath him, as the smaller guy managed to readjust and lay on top of him. Ming flattened himself to follow suit, but Kit had to open his legs a little more. He added more lube for good measure and continued. Kit pressed a kiss to his back as he slid back in. Kit quickened his pace. Ming wasn’t even aware his boyfriend could move that fast. One of the last thoughts Ming remembered having was, _my eyes are definitely going to roll out of my head tonight._


End file.
